


Cavities

by tokii



Series: 壊れた方 [3]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 22:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokii/pseuds/tokii
Series: 壊れた方 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542805





	Cavities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophisthoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophisthoe/gifts).

Cavities

Marble halls echo the dirge  
Mournful walls lament  
There’s wailing atop the cascade of stone  
the descending slabs, the threshing floor  
there’s beating of the pulp  
All turn to gawk at the yanking of teeth  
Save the stagnant wind  
And the smile wanes, gaps weeping  
Bereaved


End file.
